Electronic devices need to provide more functionality at an ever shrinking form factor. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a top view 100 of an edge card 101 with a gum-stick form factor. The edge card has a “gum-stick” form factor, such as that of an m.2 form factor. The “gum-stick” form factor edge-card connection allows for hardware swapping and upgrades, and has a thickness and X-Y footprint that takes up valuable real estate in the device. The edge card 101 includes a printed circuit board 102. The edge card 101 includes circuit components 104a and 104b, which can be ASICs, DRAM, other memory elements, etc. The edge card 101 also includes passive circuit components 108a, 108b, and 108c. The edge card 101 can also include a plurality of metal contact fingers 106, which can electrically connect various circuit components to an edge connector.
It is understood that the drawings are not drawn to scale and are for illustrative purposes. In addition, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate corresponding parts throughout the several views.